


林间小路

by boccaroteapot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: "Is it bacause I cried? "
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 10





	林间小路

感谢朋友约稿。

设定：二战巴基穿越遇到小朗姆洛。

梗概：“是因为我哭了吗？”

正文：

布洛克是在自家房子后面的树林里发现的那个士兵。

那个男人穿得很奇怪，抱着把枪，看上去十足地茫然。最开始布洛克以为他是猎人，但镇上的每个人他都认识，布洛克十分确信他从来没见过这个人。

“我肯定是在做梦。”看到布洛克之后，对方说。“战区里怎么会有像条野狗似的小孩到处乱跑，更别说刚刚还是冬天呢。”

“什么战区？”这人在大夏天穿着棉衣，无论说出多荒唐的蠢话都在情理之中。布洛克反问，“现在都八十年代了，哪里还在打仗？你刚从越南回来？”

巴基盯着他看了好一会儿，然后摇摇晃晃地原地坐下了。“这梦真奇怪。”他自言自语，“我就说德国佬的个炸弹有问题，我明明戴面罩了啊？怎么还有这种幻觉。”

布洛克对他无视自己的行为感到很生气。平时人们都因为他只有六七岁总无视他，这疯子竟然也这么干。他尖叫：“我要去喊我爸过来了！他有枪！”

巴基总算抬起了头，莫名其妙地看了他一眼。“……我也有啊？”

布洛克·朗姆洛掉头就跑。

***

两个小时后，布洛克又回到了林子深处那条荒无人迹的小路上。那个怪人竟然还在原处，甚至动都没动，就坐在那里，靠着凸起来的树根，抱着枪打瞌睡。

不知道怎么的，他被激怒了。布洛克往后退了几步，开始怒气冲冲地在地上找趁手的石头。他打算把这家伙脑袋砸碎，这样下次他就知道不要再闯入私人住宅。这片树林是布洛克的地盘，就连他爸都不能进来。朗姆洛花了好半天才捡起一块自己搬得动的石头，站起来一回头，发现巴基正挑着眉盯着他看。

“你叫什么名字？”

布洛克大叫一声，用尽全力把石头冲那边丢过去了半米远。

“狗屎，我最应付不过来小孩子。”巴基咕哝了一声。

“我不是小孩。”布洛克凶巴巴地对他说。

“这位先生，”巴基挤出一个笑脸，“……我已经发现了，这不是做梦。我的名字是詹姆斯，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基——请您行行好，告诉我一下这是哪儿？”

布洛克目瞪口呆：“你真是傻子！”对方只是很气馁地耸了耸肩，但布洛克忍不住笑了：“这太蠢了，你竟然把自己当成漫画角色！”

巴基很茫然。布洛克则因为这家伙竟然也看过美国队长的漫画感到隔阂少了一点，他应当不是坏人，布洛克想，只是比较傻，脑子不太好使。他在镇子上见过，乔的妈妈嫁给了自己的堂哥，乔就长了个大块头，但到现在连句话都不会说，他应当已经有十四五了。

“这儿是我家，”布洛克说，“你还能站起来吗？不是走不了吧？你受伤了？”

“不，只是大概有两三天没合眼了。”巴基反而有点纳闷，“你不是说叫你爸去了吗？我还在等你带大人过来呢。”

布洛克踌躇了好一会儿，然后他一咬牙，问道：“你需要什么？”

“太多了，搞清楚情况，还有找到队里的其他人，”巴基抬了抬左手，“而且你不会恰好知道一些干净的纱布在哪儿吧？看到了吗？前几天中的枪，应当需要重新包扎了。”

布洛克有点狐疑。“谁打的你？你是逃犯吗？”

“听着，你真的不能去帮我叫个成年人过来吗？，既然这儿是你家？”巴基说，“相信我，我们跟史蒂夫一起经历过很多匪夷所思的事，拜红骷髅所赐——没有什么我接受不了的，现在最要紧的是……”

布洛克在尖叫：“别再那么说话了！”

巴基闭上了嘴，但他脸上写着我真受不了小孩。

“你干嘛那么说话？”布洛克整张脸都快皱起来了，“就好像……好像你真是那个巴基似的！”

“可能因为我就是？”巴基叹了口气，慢慢地从地上爬了起来，将自己的步枪背上，“……看样子行不通，算了，你家在哪儿？或者直接带我过去也……”

下一秒，巴基眼见着这个浑身脏兮兮的，连鞋子都没穿的野小孩像是从地上弹起来似的，一下子跑出去好远。

一边跑，布洛克一边叫：“不要！你在这里等！我去给你拿纱布！”

他小小的身影很快就消失在了林间，巴基皱着眉，犹豫了一下，还是跟了上去。脚下的路被杂草和落叶覆盖着，但还是能勉强辨认，这里大概就能直接通向最近的人家。

这里并不远，他走了没几步路就到了树林尽头。山坡底下是一栋很普通的房子，刚刚那个小孩正在门廊上，正踮着脚拉开纱门，小心翼翼地从缝隙里钻了进去，像个贼一样。

巴基停了一会儿，犹豫自己是该追上去还是应该绕过去从正门走。几秒钟之后他迈步往正门走去，但紧接着就看到布洛克从原处溜了出来，手里确实抓着两卷纱布。

孩子冲他跑了过来，紧张地挥着手臂：“你怎么出来了！快回去，我们快回去！”

当他靠近了，巴基以为他会停，但布洛克太惊恐了，他直接撞在了巴基身上，还抓着他的裤子布料，一个劲地往树林里拖。巴基受不了他再发疯，弯下腰，双手把他抱了起来，伸直手臂把他举得远远的，好像抱一只不愿意就范的流浪猫。就这样巴基还挨了好几下，幸好都不太重。这孩子瘦得要命，仔细一看他嘴唇干裂，脸上也没多少血色，不知道饿多久了。

“没事了，”巴基说，“别害怕。”

直到布洛克不再哆嗦，他才把这男孩放下。

“你真的是巴基吗？”布洛克坐在地上，手里紧紧攥着纱布，抬头看着他，“美国队长里的巴基？”

“不至于吧。”巴基抓了抓头发，“我确实记得有人要把我们画成连环画，但也不至于连我们是不是真人都已经没人信了吧……”他蹲了下来，跟布洛克平视，“那房子里怎么了？”

布洛克张了张嘴，然后说：“是因为我哭了。我哭了，然后爸爸就更生气了。”他没能解释更多，好像太多信息堵在他脑子里，他反而一个连贯的句子都说不出来。

这孩子从一开始就看上去像条凶巴巴的小野狗，但现在竟然看上去傻乎乎的。巴基伸手揉了一下他的脑袋，结果他反而躲开了，一把把纱布塞进了巴恩斯手里。“我帮过你了，”他低着头硬邦邦地说，“你欠我一个人情，你也得帮我做件事。这世上没有免费的东西——我知道，你得帮我做件事。”

“见鬼了，你才多大？五岁？谁教的你这鬼话？”巴基很郁闷，他站起身。那房子里绝对出了什么事，他必须得去看看。巴恩斯再一次向正门的方向走去，几步走出去之后，他回头看了看布洛克：“你不来？也好，就站在这里别动。我一会儿回来找你。”

“是我妈，”布洛克站在原地，一动也不动，脸色惨白地说，“你进去就能看到了，她就趴在厨房地板上。”巴基的脚步因为他的话再次停顿了，“这几天我在树林里挖了个坑，但是我搬不动她。你帮我把她带出来，我们得把她埋了。”

“……你在说什么？”巴基尽量轻声地问道。“你爸呢？家里其他大人呢？”

“就我们住这儿。”布洛克说，双手背在身后，声音很平静，“我听到吵架声就跑出来的……我在林子里等了好久……也没有人来找我。昨天我回去的时候她就那样了。她的急救箱里没有东西能帮她，能试的我都试过了。”

巴基张了张嘴，但还是什么都没说出来。他站起身，表情严肃了起来。往房子走了几步之后，巴基又回头对布洛克说：“你就躲在这儿别动，听见了吗？”

“没关系。我爸讨厌虫子，他从来不来这里。”布洛克说。

巴基希望这孩子说的不是实话，否则这真的太恐怖了，但他不敢赌。“我去看看。”他说，“别离开。”

他走向了房子。

***

当巴恩斯出来的时候，已经是二十分钟后，他看起来脸色很不好看，身上还带着一丝萦绕不去的恶臭。所以他应当去过厨房了。

“这个给你。”他来到布洛克面前蹲下身，把手里的东西塞给他，是一壶水，一个有些干瘪的苹果，还有一盒摸起来还凉的牛奶，大概是刚从冰箱里拿出来的。

当布洛克接过这些，把水壶放到地上之后，巴基又从口袋里掏出了一板打开的巧克力，都有些化了。他小心地掰了一小块，在布洛克大口灌牛奶的间隙塞进了男孩嘴里。

布洛克太饿了，他狼吞虎咽，还呛到了自己。看过房子里的惨状之后，巴基对他温柔了不少，全程蹲在他面前，脸上带着那种欲言又止的表情。

“她真的死了吗？”稍微缓过口气来，布洛克还是犹豫地问了。

“……嗯。我很抱歉。”巴基低声说，“是个意外，她撞到了桌角。”

“但那时爸在发脾气，他真的很生气，还喝了很多啤酒，很多……而且我还哭了。你怎么没把她弄出来？她……她把厨房弄得太臭了，还挡住了冰箱，我没法进去……那天我真的不该哭的。”

“你还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢。”

“……布洛克。”

巴基一只手按在他的肩膀上，很认真地看着男孩的眼睛。“听着，布洛克，这些话很重要所以我真的需要你好好听着，记在心里，好吗？”

布洛克用袖子蹭了把脸，安静了下来。巴基一字一顿地对他说：“这不是你的错。这只是个意外，有的时候好事会发生，坏事也会。这不是任何人的错……就只是……坏运气，你听懂了吗？不是因为你哭了，或者你没有做什么——见鬼的，你还是个孩子，你原本就什么都做不了。这不是你的错，”他又重复了一遍。

“……但是我……我那时候哭了。”布洛克回答，他真的很固执，“爸总说我哭会让他更烦心。……这就是坏运气吗？”

“你指什么？”

“……我哭所以给妈妈带来了坏运气。”

巴基把手从他身上拿开了。而这反而让布洛克惶恐地看着他。巴基想了一会儿，然后冲他挤出一个悲伤的微笑：“不，那带来了我。只是我太笨了，结果来晚了，是我的错。”

男孩的脸上非常脏，但此时他瞪着巴基，眼圈又迅速地红了，他好像谨记着不能再哭，立刻皱眉抬起袖子蹭了把脸。“那你……你看到我爸了吗？”

“阁楼上有个男人，他……我没法看清他的脸，”巴基问，“他的枪，那是把双管的霰弹枪吗？很短，就这么长。”他比了一下，布洛克点了点头。“他……”巴基说不下去。“我已经用客厅里的电话报警了，他们得再花一会儿才能过来，我们就在这里等吧。”

“他还生气吗？”布洛克畏惧地问，“他还在喝酒吗？”

巴基摇了摇头，语气很温和。“他……不，我想他不会再生气了。他没有生气，布洛克。”

“……那就好。”布洛克喃喃地说。

巴基在地上又重新坐了下来，他用手臂撑着头，歪着脑袋打量布洛克。这一刻巴恩斯想了很多，他想着自己在阁楼上找到的那具吞枪自杀者的尸体，还有书房里那些账单上的日期年月。这到底只是一场没法醒过来的梦吗？还是什么警示，提醒他一桩惨剧的发生？

布洛克的树林处于对他来说还没有确定的未来，当战争结束后，巴基觉得自己可以过来，他会提前几天，试着阻止这一切的发生。他可以跟那位先生好好地“谈一谈”，劝他对自己的太太和孩子好一些。前提是他能活下去的话。

在战场上巴基已经见过了足够多的悲剧，但今天他仍然能继续为它心碎。

只是他真的太累了。

恍惚中，布洛克挨着他坐了下来。巴基意识到，这孩子应当也跟他一样这几天里受尽了苦，这片树林是布洛克的避难所，这以外的世界其他部分全是战场。见过了死亡和尸体，这么早就意识到自己的无力，这孩子以后一定会过得很苦。

“嘿，听着，如果我能活下来，”巴基迷迷糊糊地咕哝道，“我一定会过来找你的，不管你记不记得我，我都会过来——你愿意吗？如果我过来找你，你跟我一起走吗？……我有很多有意思的朋友，嘿，你喜欢美国队长吗？我记得那家伙打算从家里搬出来跟我一起住的，我们大概可以一起生活……还有个叫史塔克的家伙……”

布洛克狠狠推了一把他的脸，差点没叫他咬到舌头。

“别睡着了。”布洛克说，脸上被泪水冲得左一道右一道。“你都在说梦话了。”

“……如果我回不去了的话，你就直接跟我走吧，我们想点办法。你知道吗？你还蛮有意思的，”巴基被他弄得稍微精神了一点，他迷迷糊糊地冲男孩笑了一下。

话虽如此，巴基已经开始睁不开眼睛了。一方面是因为他接连几日在雪地里的跋涉和行军，另一方面，或许有什么神秘的、难以解释的力量也有关。如果他信神，大概会相信凡事都有意义，他得到的是一次窥见些微真相的机会，是多年后他一直不懂为何那个新来的成员总对他说些莫名其妙的话，做些莫名其妙的事的原因——比方说，当冬兵第一次被介绍给布洛克·朗姆洛时，后者对他说的第一句话就是：难怪你一直都没来呢。又比方说，每次他将朗姆洛拉到角落，低声问他要不要跟自己一起离开九头蛇，后者就只是笑，从不当真。

这一切对冬兵来说都是莫名其妙，直到他在瓦坎达修补好了最后一块记忆碎片，直到巴恩斯终于转过身，回望来路，包括那些最荒谬、最如同幻梦的那些片段。那时他才会知道，万事万物都有其发生的意义，即使它们有些可怕，痛苦，看上去只是巧合。

但离那一刻来临还有四十年，如果按照巴基的视角来看，还要更久。这四十年里，树林已经被巴基抛在脑后，遗落在命运崎岖的小径上，在那里，一个男孩坐在树下，看着他，再一次将他口袋里的纱布掏了出来。

“……你不是要包扎伤口的吗？”布洛克说。

巴基含糊地唔了一声：“我都忘了。”

在他耳后，冷风吹过针叶林的声音正在呼啸不停，倦意像泥沼一样将他死死拖住，巴基闻得到雪的凛冽，松木的香气和枪油的味道。那是他熟悉的咆哮突击队的味道……对了，今夜是他守前半夜，他们在等那辆列车，它会在接下来的两天里开过他们脚下的那座桥梁……战争和冬天都要结束了，在那之后，他就可以回家，所有人都可以回家。这样巴基可以重新踏上这片浸透了悲剧的土地，他会来寻找布洛克，带他去纽约，开始新的生活。

巴基，巴基，醒醒。

这是史蒂夫的声音。一只冰凉的小手贴上巴基的额头，有个孩子在巴基耳边惊叹你发烧了，一定是那个伤口的原因。

这一刻，他既在过去，也在未来。

巴基知道他必须回应，现在史蒂夫需要他。他也知道回应之法，现在就是时候了，他只需要放手。闭上眼睛，倒向那甜美的黑暗，回到他原本的地方去。

他最后一次睁开眼睛。布洛克离开了他，正站在离他不远处，背对着巴基，看着山坡下的路面。“我想有人过来了，是警察，巴基。”

很好。这样这孩子就会有人照料了。

巴基有好多话想对他说，但他们没有时间，他也没有那么多花哨的词藻。在最后一刻，巴基选择了他最需要，且永不过时的一条祝福。“勇敢点(Be brave)。”巴基对他瘦小的背影说道。

“什么？”布洛克回过身，他脸上还带着一点点疑惑。

然而在他身后，他的树林仍旧阴暗漆黑，枯叶和杂草生长在空地上，没有任何人存在过的痕迹。布洛克周围空无一人，他没惊恐，直到警灯的红蓝交替光芒填满了这片黑暗，布洛克才终于后退了一步。

他看着巴基最后消失的地方，目不转睛，一步一步，倒退着离开了树林。

“——那孩子在这里！我们找到他了！”有人从身后拉住了他，但布洛克没有回头。再之后，一条毯子裹住了他，强壮的手臂将他抱起，颠簸之后，他被放到了警车的后座上。

文明世界张开血盆大口，重新将他吞了回去。布洛克尚且不知道自己经历了什么，答案正在未来等着他。

士兵没有来找他，但他可以去找士兵。只不过当他找到，那已经是二十多年后的事情了。

“那里曾经有个男人在，他给我带了吃的东西，”布洛克对问他的警官这么说。“他说是我的哭声把他带到了我身边。”

“那听上去像个好人。”警官说。

“……不。”男孩低下头说。

“他在我们来之前就走了，对吧，听上去像是个无名英雄。”

这说法不错，英雄。

布洛克没再说话，但他也没反驳。

end


End file.
